Mind merging to increase intelligence.
Mind merging is the process where two/or more conscious individuals minds are blended together into one body so as to increase their intelligence/or other capabilities such as psychic power. During the process of merging the bodies of the individuals dissolve until they are nothing but a disconnected cloud of quarks and other sub-atomic particles. From this state of high entropy the particles are imbued with the newly merged consciousness of the individuals equipped with a newly created body. The individuals who make up this merged entity can separate from each other at any time after the initial transformation with little to no problems. The merged entity gains the best traits of the individuals including:doubly enhanced intelligence , incredible strength and an extended lifespan. If two extremely healthy individuals in the peak of physical , mental , emotional and psychological condition are used the results can include: IQ's of over 52900 would be prevalent in this merged entity allowing it to solve many of our problems as well as making it an expert in every field. With 3 individuals the merged entity gains even power power and intelligence as their IQ rises to 12167000 since the process increases the intelligence exponentially , their strength also increases at an exponential rate since they are now able to lift over 256 tonnes compared to two individuals "only" being able to lift 16 tonnes. The more individuals you use in the process the stronger the entity that will emerge until you are left with a very powerful entity with incredible power. The strength of the individuals increases at an exponential rate like so: 2^2^2 = 16 tonnes for 2 individuals , 2^2^3 = 256 tonnes for 3 individuals , 2^2^4 = 65536 tonnes for 4 individuals , 2^2^5 = 4294967296 tonnes for 5 individuals , 2^2^6 = 1.844674407371×10^19 tonnes for 6 individuals , etc. If we use the average population of a famous city or town we can calculate the strength of the merged entity if all of these entities were used , lets suppose we use the population of London which is roughly 9000,000 we get 2^2^9000,000 = 10^(2.7516019*10^2709269) tonnes now that's pretty strong. Once the combined individual has merged with every being on their home world they become the master of their world and thus the master of "their" universe. Depending on how many individuals are on their planet the stronger the combined individual will become both physically and mentally. The planetary individual loses their original self altogether until they become the mind of their planet replacing the planets original mind and gaining new found levels of cosmic power. The newly born planetary spirit continues to increase in power as it merges with versions of itself throughout the multiverse becoming more and more complete. Eventually after untold amounts of time the super-spirit will merge with versions of itself throughout different dimensions both spatial and chronal , realms of existence beyond dimensional space and understanding , imaginary and non-imaginary worlds and surreal environments. Category:Concepts.